1. Field of the Invention
Process and apparatus for the cleaning of container handling machines such as beverage can filling machines with handling stations, e.g. filling and closing elements, rotating on a ring gear, whereby specially designed washing containers are individually attached to the handling stations to clean them, and are placed in circulation with the container handling machine, and are removed once again after the cleaning of the handling machine, and are removed once again after the cleaning of the handling stations.
2. Background Information
This invention relates to a process for cleaning container handling machines, and to an apparatus suitable for the performance of the process.
In the beverage industry, it is customary to subject the container handling machines to an intensive cleaning before and/or after the handling process. During this operation, all the components which come into contact with the beverage are subjected to a thorough disinfection in the form of a multiple washing with cleaning media. During this process, it is necessary to seal off certain handling stations. In particular on filling and closing machines for bottles, cans etc., an intensive cleaning is also necessary for the area which faces the containers. For this purpose, the prior art discloses washing containers which are fastened to the individual handling stations by means of ball catches or other types of connections. This fastening is accomplished either manually or by placing the washing containers on the base plates of the cans or bottles, and as disclosed in German Laid Open Patent Application No. 23 08 190, the washing containers are moved into the lower portion of the filling mechanism by raising the elevating mechanisms. The washing containers thereby travel along the normal path of the containers to be filled, and are then moved practically toward the filling valves and are held in place against them. To hold them in place, the rotating container handling machine is required to move rather long circumferential distances, and additional control steps are necessary to make it possible to hold the washing containers in place. The machine-specific elevating mechanisms are also essential for such a process. This process of the prior art cannot be used on container handling systems which do not have the appropriate elevating mechanisms.
The prior art also discloses a process in which for each filler valve, there is a separate washing container, and this washing container is continuously transported inside the ring gear. During a specified washing process, this container part is elevated by corresponding devices toward the end surface of the filling mechanism and pressed against it.
One disadvantage of this process is that the washing containers are exposed to the harsh operating conditions which prevail during normal production on the container handling machine, and they become quite dirty. In some cases, they can also contain flakes of broken glass, etc.
Therefore it is not possible to use pre-sterilized washing containers.